The wolf we all know and love!
by Wolfgirl-Jake-Seth
Summary: Jacob imprints on Bella and tells her as a last resort to keep her human. He manages to talk some seance into her and she chooses to spend 7 days with he and Edward. Who will she choose? How will the other react? Only one way to find out! READ & REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

_GG: Hey whats up every one? This is a Jacob/Bella fanfic that I'm writing with my BFF!_

_SG: Hey whats up?_

_GG: Just telling them bout are story._

_SG: Oh cool!_

_GG: Ya on with the story!_

BPOV:

I was going over to see jacob because my dad said I had to. Don't get me wrong! I love spending time with Jake! I just don't like spending time away from Edward. I was in Edwards car, he was driving me to the border where Jake was picking me up. "Why do you have to do this today? Its saturday and we could be spending time together." Edward asked. I could tell he was annoyed with the fact that I was going to spend a entire saturday with Jacob. "Because! You have to hunt." was my reply to him, and it was true. "Yah, but I could do that later." he said trying to convince me to stay. "No I have to do this today." I said as we slowed to a stop. We both got out of the car and gave him a quick kiss. Then I crossed the line to a way to eager Jacob. He gave me a big hug. "I've missed you Bells." he said hugging me tighter. "I missed you to Jake but I need air." I said coughing. "Oh sorry! I forget my own strength sometimes." he said with a cocky smile. We walked over to the rabbit and got in.

"So whats been up with you? I haven't seen you lately." he said giving me a smile. "I've been doing school work." I said. He looked at me and scoffed. "Bells your not a very good lier. I know you've been with Edward." he said with a frown. "Jake! You know I love spending time with you! It's just that Edward thinks you are still unstable as a wolf." I said reaching for his wrist. "What ever Bella. Lets just try and spend the rest of the day without fighting." he said with a small smile. "Okay." I said and just smiled at him. He looked so happy today. "So... What are we doing today?" I asked still smiling. "Well I was thinking we could go to the beach. Then the guys want to see you, so I thought we could go to Emily's house." he said smiling. We were almost at first beach when I thought. "Jacob, why does Leah hate me so much?" I asked. He looked at me and his smile disappeared. "Because she thinks that you are going to hurt me like Sam hurt her." he said as he stopped the car and we got out.

I wont lie, I was in shock at Jacobs reply. I would never hurt him purposely! Jacob looked down and saw the confusion/frustration drawn on my face. He laughed "Don't worry Bella, I know you would never do anything to bad". I smiled, but on the inside my heart fell a little more, what did he mean by to bad? I decided to drop the subject, this was my day with Jake, might as well make it to be a good one."So,", I said, "Now that you know what I've been up to lately, let me here your side of the story". He shot me an odd look, as if he was debating on telling me something. " Listen Bella, I'm a wolf , I have lots of responsibilities and duties,even if I don't agree with them." I didn't know where this was going, but I had a strong feeling I wasn't going to like it. Jake continued, " One of my responsibilities, is to keep this town safe, and to do almost anything to do so. Those disappearances Bella, they they weren't an accident." Suddenly, I realized what had just happened, I couldn't believe it, not Jake, no sweet little Jake would NOT do that, yet he basically just admitted he did. When I finally got the courage to talk, I said "You kill pppeeople?" He waited a long time before replying. "No, Bella, um not exactly." At first, I didn't understand, and then it hit me, hit me like a baseball bat smacking someone, right in the gut."You, you kill vampires?" Jacob stopped and stood in my path, forcing me to stop as well. He looked me right in the eye and said,"Yes"

We started to walk again. "Jake you know the Cccullens are not like other vampires." I said. Jake wouldn't kill them, would he? "Don't worry about your precious Cullens. We have a treaty with them. It's the red head were are after." he said through his teeth. "Vvvictoria? She's here!" I stuttered. "Yah. She's fast. She's been able to get away, but not for long. Why do you know her?" he said stopping to face me again. "Not exactly... I know she wants to kill me." I said with a fake smile. Jake's body started to shake. "She's after you!" he exclaimed. "Jake calm down!" I said grabbing his arm and he looked at me. "You ok?" I asked looking into his eyes. "Yah. Yah I'm fine thanks." He said as his body stopped shaking. "Plus, it's not your job to protect me." I said. I just didn't want him to get hurt. "Yes it is." he said. "Why Jake? Why is it a job?" I asked. "Well..." he sat us down on are log. "You know why Sam left Leah right?" he asked with a sheepish grin. "Yah." I said incurring him to continue. "Well he imprinted on her, so that means it's his job to protect her." he said. "Oh... Jake have you imprinted yet?" I asked. "Uh... Yah I have..." "Oh on who?" "Uh... You." he said flinching. I just sat there with a blank expression.

My body started to shake, but not because i was my body temperature rose a good 10 degrees, not because i was hot, but out of rage. At first I didn't know why, but then i understood. I was mad because this imprinting thing sounded very deep and serious, and Jake new exactly how I felt about him, He was a friend, nothing more then a friend! How dare he go and imprint me without confronting me about it? I got angrier and angrier by the second, what was Edward going to think about this? I looked over at Jake, who had forced his eyes to look at the horizon.I found myself staring at his perfect,lean muscle, and his serious with a soft side face. Shoot! I told myself to shut the heck up, and forced my eyes to look away. I then realized that this wasn't the first time I had caught myself staring at jake. OK, I thought, let me just see what the terms of the this imprinting thing is, before I get to excited. I cleared my throat and Jake looked at me with his dark,intense eyes , in a small voice I said "umm Jake, can you tell me what the terms of imprinting are?"

I waited for an answer. After 5 minutes of utter silence Jacob spoke up. "Well... There aren't really an terms... But I can tell you the legends." he said watching my reaction. "Yah... Yah thats fine." I said awkwardly. "Ok... Well legend has it that imprinting is a rare thing for us, but its suppose to be how we find are soul mates... The thing is when you see her its like gravity doesn't hold you to the earth. She does. You will do anything for her..." he said looking at me. "Oh... well..." I said looking down. I didn't know what to say. I liked Jake just not that way. "If it makes you uncomfortable we can just be friends. Like I said I'd be anything for you Bella. That's why I didn't tell you for two months. I know how happy you are with Edward, even though it pains me to see you with him." Jacob said looking into my eyes. That last part made me feel really guilty. I knew I was hurting him by dating Edward, but I didn't know it was this bad. "Jake I..." I stopped there. I didn't know what to say. "It's ok... Come on lets go to Emily's.

_SG: That is sooo good!_

_GG: I know its so cool for you and I to write a story about what should have happened. _

_SG: Yah ok. Bye!_

_GG:Bye!_


	2. Chapter 2

GG: Hey, We Are Back!

SG: Yah! Finally!

GG: This is fairly short... But enjoy!

SG: BTW we don't own Twilight...

GG: If we did well... lets just say mister twinkle bell(edward) would be dead and Bella would be with Jacob.

JPOV

It took us 5 minutes to get to Emily's house. I still can't believe I told her. Well she did ask...When we got there the whole pack was there. Quil, Embery, Jared, and Paul all come out running. "Hey Bella, Jake." said Embery almost laughing. What was up with him. "It's a good thing your here Bella. Jake can't stop thinking of you." said Quil laughing. I glared at him. "Hey Quil! You finally made the pack!" said Bella trying to avoid what he had just said. "Yah I did. Now stop trying to avoid the subject." he said with a laugh. The rest of them laughed to. I just frowned. They are soooo going to hell in the near future. "Uhh..." Bella said blushing. "Thats enough guys." I said with a stern look. "Uh oh... Jake's getting made..." said Paul laughing. I just ignored him. "Come on Bella lets go inside." I said grabbing her hand. She reluctantly took it and we walked inside to Emily's.

When we walked in Emily was in the kitchen like always. She seemed to be baking cookies this time. "Hi Emily." Bella said as we approached the her. "Well would you look who's here! It's Bella! Haven't seen you in a long time...Cookie?" she said smiling. "Sure..." said Bella taking one. "I told her..." I said. Emily looked shocked then real happy. "Well finally... I can't believe you tried to avoid it in the first place..." she said lightly hitting me. "You knew?" asked Bella. "Yah... He made me shut up about it because he thought tell you would hurt you." she said with a strait face. "Well I finally gave in. Happy?" I asked joking. "Yes, and your brothers will be to..." she said with a laugh. "Yah I know... They were the welcoming party." I said. She and Bella both laughed. Boy how I loved Bella's laugh. It sounded like a angle... "Jake?" Bella snapped me out of the trance I was in. "Yah?" I said looking at her. "Oh nothing just checking you hadn't lost your mind." she said with a laugh. "Oh... Sorry..." I said sheepishly running my hand through my hair. "Well we should call your brothers in to eat... Lunch is ready." Emily said in a small voice. She didn't even need to call. Within five seconds the whole pack was in her house.

"Hey Jake, sorry 'bout earlier." said Embery. I laughed. "Don't worry dude. I won't kill you... An less you do it again." I said lightly punching his arm. Right after I said that Sam walked in. "I'm glad you finally told her... Now you can finally stop being annoying." said Quil laughing. "So you finally told her?" Sam asked with a hopeful face. "Yah..." I said. Man I'm getting tiered of being asked that. "Hey Jake you wanna go take a walk..." Bella asked. I could sense she was getting nervous. "Yah, sure." I said and we walked out. "So, what do you need to say?" I asked. "Jake, you know I love Edward and can't just drop the relationship... I just want to know how this is going to play out..." she said nervously. Damn that blood sucker always had to destroy every little thing in my life, didn't he? "Bella we will work this out... As I said I would do any thing for you..." I said reassuring her, as much as it killed me. "Thank you Jake." she said, then gave me a hug. She felt so good in my arms I just wanted her to stay there forever. "Jake, I gotta go..." she said. I nodded sadly. With that I drove her home.

The first part of the ride home was extremely awkward. I kept looking over at Bella. trying to read the expression on her face, but it was useless. After a good long while of the loudest silence I had ever heard in my life, I spoke up." look Bella, I hope we can still be friends, because this imprinting thing is supposed to make us closer, not spread us apart". The look on Bella's face went from unreadable to stone hard. I realized what I had said and quickly corrected myself, "I mean, not to close just ugh,well, listen Bella, the bottom line is, this imprinting thing doesn't have to affect you if you don't want it to, can we just be friends and forget about it?". Bella's face changed again, from stone hard, to furious, " No Jake, we can't just forget about it for gods sake! Obviously the feelings you have for me are deeper then I ever thought, and now I need to figure out exactly how I feel,ok? So just stop with this forget about it crap,because you know me and you know that method is pointless with me!"I couldn't help but chuckle, Bella was always so stubborn! There was her way or the highway, she was so damn cute! I pulled in to Bella's driveway, and suddenly all the content in my vanished. Parked in her drive way was a silver Volvo. The bloodsuckers car.

I got out of the car and so did Bella. I thought about what I told Bella. To be truthfully I didn't want the blood sucker to know about the imprint, but he needed to know that she was mine. The expression on his face was priceless. "What the HELL do you mean Jacob!" he almost yelled. I chuckled. "I mean she's mine so back off!" I said with a cocky grin. "Jake..." Bella said trying to stop me from angering him further. Although I didn't want to stop tormenting him ,I did. "Thank you." she said calmly. The blood sucker just stared daggers at me, but I didn't care. I just made his very long meaningless life a lot more complicated, and I was proud. 'There is no way you can win this fight now.' I thought. "She could still stay with me..." he said with a smirk. I just frowned. There was no way in san hell was I going to let that happen. "Guys stop it!" Bella yelled. I just scoffed. This was far from over, but I stopped. For now. "I gotta go Bells. See you later." I said kissing her forehead before she had time to protest. Then I ran into the woods and phased.

SG: I can't believe you cut it there! What is the pack thinking?

GG: You will just have to wait and see...

SG: Why?...

GG: Because!

SG: Fine Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**GG: WE ARE BACK!**

**SG: YAY!**

**GG: Yah, and we brought a guest with us.**

**SG: Who? Is it Jacob?**

**GG: No. It's Seth.**

**Seth: What am I doing here?**

**SG: Why does he have a blind fold?**

**GG: No reason...**

**SG: WE DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**GG: Or Jacob would be with Bella!**

JPOV

_Hey__Jake__what__'__s__going__on?_ Asked Embery as soon as I phased.

_The__usual.__Bella__still__loves__that__stupid__bloodsucker..._I thought.

_Don__'__t__worry__Jake__she__'__ll__come__around.__They__always__do._Thought Sam.

_I__don__'__t__know?__It__'__s__like__he__drugged__her.__She__can__'__t__leave__his__side._ I cringed at the thought.

_Jake__if__you__think__that__is__the__case__then__we__better__check__it__out._ Thought Quil.

_Yah__Jake.__No__one__can__read__Bella__better__then__you._ Thought Paul.

_Thanks__Paul__for__the__nice__comment__for__once._ I Thought.

_Hey.__Don__'__t__get__use__to__it._ He quickly thought back.

_Sure,sure._ I mentally chuckled.

_Jake__this__is__no__time__for__fooling__around.__We__have__a__red__headed__vampier__that__is__after__Bella__still__running__around,__and__the__possibility__that__one__of__the__Cullens__might__be__using__some__vampier__hunting__tactic__on__Bella.__Her__being__your__imprint__if__you__haven__'__t__forgotten._Thought Sam in a concerned voice.

_I__haven__'__t__forgotten__Sam...__I__just__want__her__to__be__happy._ I thought sadly.

_Oh__for__heavens__sake__Jacob!__If__you__want__her__so__damn__bad__you__are__going__to__have__to__fight__dirty!_ Leah mentally yelled.

_My__sis__is__right__man.__You__can__'__t__fight__fair._Thought Seth.

_Don__'__t__worry__I__still__have__a__few__tricks__up__my__sleeve.__I__'__m__going__to__make__sure__she__'__s__okay__after__the__bloodsucker__leaves__her__house__at__8:30._I thought.

_But__what__if__he__sneaks__into__her__room?__And__don__'__t__try__and__say__he__doesn__'__t__cause__he__does._ Thought Leah.

_I__'__ll__just__kick__him__out.__I__think__Bella__owes__me__enough__time__to__at__least__explain__things__properly._I thought.

_We__can__discuss__this__later.__Leah,__Paul.__Stay__on__patrol.__I__will__send__Collin__and__Brady__to__assist__you__shortly.__The__rest__of__you__are__off__the__hook__for__the__next__5__hours.__Its__around__8:00pm__now,__so__I__expect__you__all__to__be__back__at__1:00am.__That__gives__you__enough__time__to__eat,__sleep,__and__any__thing__else__you__need__to__do.__Good__luck._Thought Sam.

After that I phased back. Luckily I had just done a perimeter around Bella's house and was now in the woods behind it. I pulled on my cut offs and started walking towards the house. I could see the clock from here 8:31pm it read. Great that means Bella would be in her room doing homework. Hey, just because you know when a girl does her homework doesn't mean you stalk them. I just normally run patrol during this time. I found a small stone and chucked it at Bella's window. After five seconds she opened it and looked out. "Hey Bells. I'm coming up." I said. She just smiled. I then jumped through the window and landed 3 ft away from her. "Hey." I said smiling at her. "Hey Jake... What are you doing here?" she asked. "What you not happy to see me?" I asked with a cocky grin. "Jake you know I don't mean it that way..." she said looking down. "I'm here to talk to you... About the imprint." I said. The grin was gone from my face and she was still looking down. "Bella I..." I grabbed her check so that I could bring her head up to face me, but I stopped when the smell of leech filled the room.

"What are you doing here dog?" an all to familiar voice asked me. "I could ask you the same thing leech." I countered. Bella just stood there staring. "Well I'm going to have to ask you to leave. I need to explain so things to Bella so you can just go away." I snarled. I hated that son of a bitch from the moment I saw him. "I can here you, and why don't you let me explain, I know her way better then you do..." he started. "Ha you wish. I've known her since we were 2." I starred at him. Oh how I hated him I would have ripped him apart if we weren't in Bella's room. "BOYS! Stop it!" Bella yelled. "But love..." The leech started and I growled. The only one aloud to call her that should be me. "No Edward. Jacob has to explain this to me. Please leave." she said. 'Ha Ha! I win.' I thought. The bloodsucker just glared at me as he jumped out the window.

Bella was sitting on her bed staring at me. "So... What about the imprint...?" she asked. I walked over and sat next to her. "Well Bella I know you've herd the legends and stuff, but so far they haven't been that helpful. I guess what I'm doing here is that I want to explain this in a way you can understand." I shrugged. This is hard, telling her how I feel. I know if I tell her the whole story it will make her feel bad, but this was my only option now. "Go on, I'm listening Jake." she said. "Bella I need you to know all your options. I know you may not want to here this, but its my only option at this point. You mean the world to me. It's so hard just to be away from you, let alone seeing with that blo... Edward. I love you Bella, and this isn't just the imprint talking. I have loved you ever since you first brought me the bikes. Sure I should have known it had nothing to do with me, but still. I love you with all my heart Bella, and I want you to choose me. Not even that. I need you to choose me. Sure I could still be your friend if you find someone else, but I don't think I will be able to if you become one of them. It hurts Bella it really does. Having to think every morning that you are with someone else. Know I now I can't expect you to respond today, but if you really think and consider me, I think I could live through it. There I'm done." I said looking into her eyes for some sort of sign. She just looked back as tears started to role down her face.

BPOV

After Jacob was done explaining everything sunk in. I didn't know I was hurting him so much. I didn't know any of it. I felt so bad. Hot tears started to role down my face. I felt him grab my cheek. "Bells don't cry... this isn't your fault." he said trying to comfort me. There he goes again being brave and trying to help me. I started to cry against his bare chest. Luckily he wasn't waring a shirt because it would have defiantly been distorted. Why did he have to be so brave? Why did he have to always put others in front of himself? I sat there and cried while he comforted me for a good 30 minutes. When I finally calmed down I sat up, straitened my hair down and dried my tears. "Jake..." I started. "No Bells... Shhhh every thing is fine." he said stroking my hair. "No Jake. I'm hurting you." I said horrified with myself. "It doesn't hurt that bad Bells." he said with a smile I could tell was fake. "No Jake listen to me... When Edward came back I thought I loved him like I use to, but now I'm not sure. I don't think I can ever go back to the way I did. I love you Jake. I know I've told you that it's not the same because it's not. It's more. I'm just so scared and I don't know what to do..." I said staring at him.

He just looked at me shocked. Then before I knew what was happening his lips were on mine. The kiss was like none other I've had before. It was sweet yet it had so much passion. My lips moved in ways I never thought possible. When we broke apart we were both speechless. He was smiling a true Jacob smile and I could not but help smiling to. When I had finally calmed down enough to talk I leaned against his shoulder. My head felt like it belonged nestled in his neck. "What am I going to do?" I asked trying to find out what to do next. " I don't know Bells." He said. I thought about it for a second, then an idea popped into my head. "I got an Idea. How about like a week trial?" I asked. He just stared at me in confusion. So I started to explain. "I could give you and Edward each a week with me, then when each of your weeks are over I think I will be able to make my decision." I said. He thought for a moment. "Thats no fair Bells. He gets to see you at school for like 6 hours five days a week." he said pouting. I just laughed. "Jake next week is spring break. You can have that week with me." I said. He thought it over again. "I don't like the idea of you spending a week wit him, but with me I'm all for. I'm in." he said nuzzling my neck. I smiled. "Hey Jake no fair. It's not your week." I said playfully. "Technically the week doesn't start till 12:00am, its only 9:17pm. It's still fair game." he said with a devilish grin. I just giggled. "Speaking of the time I gotta go Bells. I have to be back on patrol at 1:00am and I still haven't eaten or had a good sleep in like 5 hours." he said getting up. I grabbed hold of his arm. He just chuckled. "Don't worry Bells, we have a whole week to see each other." he said then got out of my grip. He gave me a peck on the check and jumped out the window. Now all I had to do was tell Edward.

I didn't have to wait long. Around 3 minutes after Jacob left Edward was sitting next to me. I explained the whole week trial thing and that him and Jacob would have 1 week to spent time with me, and only then would I decide. "So... What do you think?" I asked. He looked at me nervously. "Personally I would rather you not spend a week with him because he is still unstable, but if it's what will make you happy, I'm for that." he said with a smile. I knew he would not like the part were I would spent a week with Jake, but at least he agreed. "So who gets the first week?" he asked. "Why you do. Jacob has to have the first week of spring break with me because other wise it would not be fair." I said matter of factly. "And how is that fair?" he asked curious. "Well you get to see me 6 hours 5 days a week no exceptions because of school so to have Jacob take this week would be totally unfair." I said. "Oh... I see. Yes that does make sense." he said. "So when does my week start?" he asked. I looked at the clock that read 10:30pm. "In about a hour and a half." I said smiling. He smiled to, so I assume he is happy. "So... What do you plan to do with me during your week?" I asked him curious to find out what he had in store. "You'll just have to wait and see. Now go to sleep. You look so tiered." he said with a smug smile on his face. I just nodded and wen to my closet. I picked out a pair of old sweats and a old forks high T-shirt. I went to the bath room and pout them on, brushed my teeth and hair. When I got back he was already in his usual spot on my bed. I climbed in next to him and fell asleep.

**SG: That was nice!**

**GG: Yah!**

**SG: So GG are you going to tell us why Seth over there has a blind fold?**

**GG: So he won't imprint on us...**

**SG: I don't care if that happens. *Try to take of blind fold***

**GG: NO!**

**Seth: Whats going on?**

**GG: GOT TO GO! **

**SG: if we get 5 reviews we will update by the 24!**

**GG: Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

GG: Hey we are Back!

SG: Yeah! This is like a late Holiday gift!

GG: Yeah! You did a good job on this one!

SG: I Try. :p

GG: We don't own Twilight

SG: On with the story!

BPOV

First day with Edward

My eyes opened warily, and something inside of me told me that I had been sleeping way to long. I blinked a couple of times and I saw the outline of a man in front of my bed. For some reason something inside of me hoped it would be Jake,wait, was this my week with Jake? I blinked a couple of times and saw Edward. No, I guess not. I did feel a little excited though, he was still my Eddie, and that would never change. Edward smiled at me, with his black, cold eyes, the complete opposite of Jakes warm, brown eyes. But it doesn't matter, I told myself, the love coming from both eyes is the same, and thats what matters. " Ready for today?", he said lightly. "Of course", I said. "Were going to the beach, "He said, smiling even more." Oh no! Did he know? He must be able to read my mind! Shoot, I really hope he doesn't know what I've been feeling lately, if he did, well..I don't know.."Wow, Edie, you really want to go their?". "Of course I do." I sighed, " Alright, lets go."

8pm that night-

The beach was awful. And thats to say the least. I could not stop thinking of Jake. His muscles, his perfect teeth, his perfect hair, his perfect...everything. The way he talked soothed me. It made me feel like I was back in Florida, sitting by the beach, watching the waves come in and out, slowly, peacefully. And Edward, well I just didn't feel it, and then I realized that, well, I never did.

Day 2 with Edward

So today Edward decided to take me to his house, and I am pretty excited. I haven't seen Alice in such a Long time! As we drove, Edward took my hand and kissed it, such a romantic. Yet, I felt somewhat guilty, as if It wasn't fair to Jake for me to let him do that. Edward saw the worried expression on my face and frowned. "Whats wrong Love?" the guilt inside of me immediately changed from being for Jake, to being for Edward, it also doubled. What have I been thinking lately? Edward is the only boy I will ever need, he provides everything and more for me. All he asks in return is my love, and I can't even give him that? Sure, Jakes a great friend, but he will never be more then that. It's decided. I leaned over and kissed Edward on the cheek. "Nothing will ever be wrong, as long as I'm with you", I whispered in his year. I sleek grin came upon his face, and I new he was satisfied with my answer. We got to his house and I jumped out of the car. It was no surprise to see Alice waiting there, she probably saw us coming. "Bella!", Alice screamed, "oh Bella I haven't seen you in forever!" she rushed over and hugged me super tight, I hugged back, happy to smell her expensive Italian perfume. She lead me into the house, informing me on all the latest gossip. I loved Alice, she was the sister I never had. She was like one of those happy hour two for one drinks, Except interwar of two pops for the price of one, I get a hot boyfriend and a sister. When I stepped inside the house, the whole Cullen clan was there, waiting to greet me. They were always such good hosts, They made a big deal of it whenever I came over. Then again, I guess they didn't get many guests. The whole family had smiles on their faces, except for Jasper, who was staring At me with an eerie look on his face. It made me feel uncomfortable. Alice disappeared for two seconds And returned with a card. "What's this for?", I said. "It's for the holiday of the bearings. A small holiday us vampires have to celebrate our growth in population since the day the first one of us was created." "thanks,", I said. As I was opening the card, my hand slipped and I got a paper cut. After things went by very fast. Blood everywhere. Jasper, running towards me. Edward, Alice, and the rest of the Cullen family trying to stop him. Jasper wing carried away, an enraged look in his eyes. Edward leading me to his car. Me, looking out the window as he drove me home, not being able to help thinking how much safer I feel when I am with Jakes family.

Day 3 with Edward

I was looking out the window as Edward drove Alice and I to Port Angles to shop. Although I love Alice I don't like shopping, so I was not really looking forward to the trip. I knew I had to make the best of it, so I put on a smile and stared out the window watching the trees. Edward looked over and seemed to buy my face. It's funny how even though Jake doesn't have any special mind reading powers he always seems to know what I'm thinking. I keep trying to tell myself that it's just the imprint, but deep down in side I know it's something more. Before I knew it we pulled up to the mall. "Bella, witch credit card should I use. Blue or Pink?" Alice asked holding them up. "I don't think it matters Alice." I said rolling my eyes. "Every detail maters to Alice." said Edward giving me a grin. I just smiled, but even that comment reminded me of Jake and his family. The way Emily's place wasn't perfect and yet it was and how every one had there flaws, but thats what made them special. We spent the rest of the day shopping. Alice dragged me into hundreds of stores. Including this one called Joshua Perez, witch had a little to much pink for my liking. She bought me a new wardrobe as expected. I loved Alice, but this was getting out of hand. I don't think I would be able to take this for, well forever. The ride back to forks was just a silent as the ride to the mall. I kept staring out the window somehow wishing that I would catch a glimpse of rustic colored fur in between the trees. God I missed Jake so much.

Day 4 with Edward

Today Edward decided to take me to the meadow. I was so excited to get there, the meadow was my favorite place in the world. I always felt relaxed there, like there wasn't anything in the world to worry about. Once we got there, I sprinted to the middle of the field and collapsed. The flowers and long grass around me ticked all the parts of my body that weren't hiding under the fabric of my clothing. Edward came and lay on top of me. His body was cold against me, his clammy lips touched mine, as we started to make out. But unlike usual, wasn't aroused by his vampierness that I used to think was sexy, I was grossed out. His mouth was cold and his body the same. I really wasn't in the mood to kiss cold and clammy right now, so I pulled my lips away from his forcefully, and pushed him off of me , he looked at me with a mixture of sadness an confusion, and I quickly thought of an excuse. "I... think I'm catching something, I'm not feeling to well." he nodded, but I could tell he was not convinced. We then proceeded to talk, but it turned into meaningless,awkward small talk.I just kept waiting for the week I've always wanted, my week with Jake.

Day 5 with Edward

Today Edward was taking me to the clearing. There was going to be a thunder storm, so they were going to play baseball while I watched. The only difference is that this time there will be no nomads, and I wont have a crazy vampier trying to kill me. "Are you ok?" Edward asked as we walked to the clearing. "Yeah, why?" I asked. "Well the last time you were here we had to hide you in Phenix because of James. I just thought it would bring back bad memories." he said grabbing my hand. "No, I'm fine." I lied, but he seemed to buy it. In fact I actually was terrified of this place. There wasn't an army in the world that could stop me from getting scared here. The only person that stood a chance was Jacob, but sadly he wasn't here. "Come on Eddie! Lets play ball!" yelled Emmet. He was like an older brother to me, but then again the pack were like my brothers as well. "Fine, be there in a second. Bella do you think you will be alright with Esme?" asked Edward letting go of my hand. "Yeah sure." I said sitting down on the log they had placed for a bench. This was the exact place I had sat before I was hunted down and almost killed. Actually the fight wasn't over. We still had Victoria to deal with, but I wasn't thinking of that. The teams of the game were Edward, Jasper, and rose, then Carlisle, Emmet, and Alice. They Game went by fast. Edwards team won 5 to 2. Emmet claims its the mind reading as always. Esme says it was a fair game, but he keeps telling her other wise. Edward took me home then came back after Charlie feel asleep to watch me sleep. I don't know what I talked about, but I was dreaming of Jake and next week together all night.

Day six with Edward

Today Edward decided to take me into town. We were walking hand in cold hand, when he asked me if there's anything in specific I'd like to do. I thought for a while And then I realized the perfect thing, a movie. There's no talking involved, yet we can still enjoy ourselves. " how bout a movie?", I said. "whatever you want, Bella, this week is all about you." I was glad that he was fine with whatever I wanted, that's one thing Jacob never did and never will do, which is pretty funny, because I know it's just his personality. Anyways, we got to the theaters and Edward let me choose a movie. I chose Rise of the zombies. I knew that I would be terrified through the whole thing. Which would be the one and only reason why I would Barry my head into his chest. But as long as he didn't know that, I should be fine for the last day of the awful week.

Day seven wit Edward

For the last day,I convinced Edward that I had had a big week, and that for the last day it would he really good if we could just relax at his house. We were lying on his couch, watching football, and for the first time this week I felt pretty relaxed. Edward had is arm around my shoulder; and my head was nestled in the crook of his neck. Honestly, this was an ok way to end my ok week, Edward was still my boyfriend, and he would always be there for me. And I realized that night was that I still loved him, the thing was, when I was around Jake, I felt like I was walking on water, like I was dancing on the clouds , but at the same time felt like I was about to jump of a cliff, he just gave me this feeling of adrenaline and of security, and everything about him made me relax, and want to do something crazy, at the same time. And at that second, I realized that next week will probably be the best, and worst week of my life. I'm going to have to say goodbye and hello, at the same time.

GG: Sorry we cut if off there!

SG: YEAH.

GG: We will have the next Chapter done by the ninth.

SG: If you want it by tomorrow we need 5 reviews!

GG: OR MORE!

SG: BYE!


	5. Chapter 5

**GG: Okay! We are back Because we got 5 reviews.**

**SG: YAY!**

**GG: We don't own Twilight!**

**SG: On with the story!**

BPOV

Day 1 with Jacob

Today I was driving down to LaPush, but today was no ordinary day. Today is the first day of Jacob's week. I had been looking forward to seeing him all week. I know I was suppose to be giving Edward his chance, but every thing that we did reminded me of Jake. As I crossed the border into the reservation I instantly felt a lot safer. It took 5 minutes to get to Jake's house from there. When I finally pulled up he was standing at the door. "Hey Bells! Ready for a fun filled day?" he asked opening the truck door. I just laughed. "It doesn't have to be fun as long as I'm with you Jake." I said grabbing his hand. He just chuckled. We started to walk towards First Beach. "So what are we doing today?" I asked curiously. "We are going to walk and talk. Then we can go see the Pack. Also, do you want to go to the bonfire tonight?" he asked. "Of course Jake." I laughed at the thought of the last bonfire I went to. The boys had gotten into a hot dog eating contest. Of course Jake had won... I sighed, so many good memories. We walked in silence for a bit, but it wasn't awkward. I just loved the feel of his hand in mine and that we could be comfortable just by each others presence. I would have never been able to do this with Edward. He would have gone crazy by now.

We sat down on are log still holding hands. "So Bells... What do you want to talk about?" Jacob asked breaking the silence. "I don't know. You dicid." I said leaning into his shoulder. It just felt like I belonged there in his arms forever. "So... What do you plan on doing this spring break?" he said with a smug smile. "Jacob Black... You already know what I'm doing." I said playfully hitting his arm. "Are you sure? I don't seem to recall?" he said pretending to think. We both laughed. With him it was so natural, 'just like breathing' as he put it, and it was true. We sat there for a good hour talking about our child hood and how we use to make mud pies. It wasn't till I finished telling the story of how his mom use to dress him up in girls clothing when he was three till I noticed a change in his expression. "You really miss her. Don't you?" I asked. He just nodded and before I knew it his forehead was pressed against mine. "I love you Bella. Don't ever forget it." he said. Then his lips were on mine. I could tell he was giving it all he got to win my heart over. The kiss was similar to the one we had shared a week ago. Sweet yet full of passion. I knotted my fingers in his hair as he pulled me closer. Are lips moved in sync. His molded to mine perfectly. When we finally had to break for air I was breathing heavily and I had a pink blush on my cheeks.

"Wow." I said my blush growing. Wow was all I could say. The kiss was so perfect. Just like him. "Yeah 'wow'" he said quoting me and smiling. We were still really close. One of his hands stroked my hair. It was amazing how in 2 hours Jake could make me forget about everything, including my week with Edward. "We better go. I told Emily we would stop by for lunch and it's 12:30." he said standing up. I smiled as he helped me up. We started walking to Emily's. Hopefully seeing the pack wont be as embarrassing as last time. I laughed at the thought of them making fun of Jake. "Whats so funny?" Jake asked. "Oh nothing..." I said trying to hold back a giggle. "What I don't get to know?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "You wont think it's funny." I said with a blush starting to appear on my face. "I bet I would..." he said laughing. "Fine. I was thinking how funny yet uncomfortable it was last time I saw the pack. I found it funny how they made fun of you." I said giving him a smile. "Ha, that is funny. But I don't like being made fun of. It's way funnier when they make fun of you." he said laughing. "Hey!..." I said in a mad tone. He obviously could tell it was fake and we both started laughing.

We walked to Emily's house laughing. When we walked in the whole pack was there. They all seemed to be waiting for lunch. "You're finally here!" said Embery. "What took you so long?" asked Quil. "Yeah! Emily made us wait for you!" said Jared annoyed. I just laughed. "It's not funny!" said Paul playfully. I guess all grudges on me were gone. Jake went to sit down next to his 'brothers' as Emily put it, and I guess they were. I smiled and went to help Emily. "Do you need help?" I asked. She just smiled. "Sure I guess you can put out the sandwiches." she said handing me one of the three platters. Each platter had to have had at least 20 sandwiches, but to no surprise the boys at them the boys were done eating I went to sit down next to Jake. He seemed to be watching some game on TV with Embery, Jared and Quil. "Well gotta go see Kim." said Jared getting up from the couch. I looked at Jake. "You'll meet her at the bonfire tonight." he said smiling kissing my cheek. "Jake you're needed for patrol." said Sam walking in. "Aww Sam..." he started. "No buts. You, Quil and Embery. Patrol now. I'll be out in a second." Sam cut him off. "Fine." Jake grumbled. I just giggled. "Will you be okay here with Emily?" he asked getting up. I nodded. He kissed my forehead then ran out the front door Quil and Embery following him. I waved good bye. I turned to Sam who just smiled grabbed a sandwich, kissed Emily and was out the door.

I walked over to Emily and helped her with the dishes. "I'm really glad you're giving Jake a chance. He really loves you." Emily said washing the last of the dishes and handing them to me to dry. "How do you know?" I asked. "Well when your engaged to the Alpha of the pack you sorta know everything that goes through there minds. Plus if I forced them they would tell me anything for food." she laughed. I laughed to, it was going to be hard trying to keep a secret from her, but who would want to. "Yeah, I guess." I said finishing putting the dishes away. "Are you excited for the bonfire?" she asked with a smile. "Yeah I am. Who else is going to be there besides the pack?" I asked curious. "Kim and Claire. They are the other imprints. You will like Kim. She's only 16, but she's really nice. Claire is only 2, so she is hard not to love." Emily said smiling. We got to work preparing the food for the bonfire. We had to cook 50 burgers and 50 hot dogs, plus enough Cesar salad to sink a battle ship. I couldn't stop thinking about Jake, his smile. He still wouldn't be back for another half hour. I knew that he was alright, but I just missed him. I thought of the kissed we had shared on the beach. It was like fireworks went off in my heart. Edward never had an effect on me like this. Sure sparks flied when we touched, but I guess it was never enough. I was never really in love with Edward. He was just a crush. Jacob was the person I was really in love with. I guess it made sense, we were imprinted. My train of thought was broken when the pack came in the door. Jake came up to me and grabbed my hand. "It's time for the bonfire." he said as we walked out the door and headed to the beach.

When we got to the bonfire Jake Introduced me to Kim. Kim was so nice just like Emily said. Then I meet Claire. She was the cutest thing I have ever seen in my life. The way Quil acted with her was even cuter. He was like her older brother. She had him rapped around her little finger. The of the bonfire was really fun. We listened to the old legends then we all talked and danced. By the time it was over I was best friends with Kim. I even became friends with Leah, who I thought hated me. It was around 11:30 when I had to leave. "It's to bad you can't stay longer." said Kim. She was such a nice girl. "Yeah, you don't have to go." said Leah urging me to stay. "Sorry girls I promised my dad I would be back before 12:00." I said giving them both hugs. "We deffanitly have to plan a girls night with you, Emily, Leah, and me some time soon." said Kim letting go. "Agreed." Leah, Emily and I said at the same time. "Okay Bells, time to go. I don't Charlie to kill me." said Jake dragging me away. I said goodbye and we walked to my car. "I'll pick you up tomorrow. We can go cliff diving if you want." he said standing in front of my door. "Okay." I said. "Good night." he said. I leaned in and kissed him quickly. "Night." I said quickly. "Tease." he said laughing as I got into my car. "Bye." I said giving him a look. I drove home in a very good mood. I can't wait for tomorrow.

**GG: And neither can I!**

**SG: Yeah!**

**GG: Sorry its only one day I promise the next chapter will have at least to days. It just might take a little longer. **

**SG: GG why do we call you GG?**

**GG: I don't know? It's no were close to my real name. What ever.**

**SG: Yeah! So... If we get 10 reviews by the 3 O'clock on the 28th Eastern time we will update by the 31st.**

**GG: Yeah it might take a while if I have to write 2 days...**

**SG: Well see you next time!**

**GG: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 6

**GG: Hey We ARE BACK!**

**SG: Sorry it took so long!**

**GG: Yeah we both have so much to do...**

**SG: yeah on with the story!**

Day 2 with Jacob

JPOV

When I woke up I looked at the clock. It read 6:30am. Wow I actually got more then 3 hours of sleep. Then I got ready because today was my second day with Bella. This had to be really special because I promised her I would take her cliff diving. She had been asking me to take her ever since she saw Sam and the others jumping on the way to test out the bikes. Unfortunately that little leech had to destroy everything by coming back. If he had stayed away for just another month I could have told her about the imprint the right way. She would not have do chose between us because she would have been happy with me, but No he just had to come back! Just the very thought of it made me want to rip his head off. Why did he have to come back? He just wants to eat her! I swear that one day that he will die and I will be the one to kill him. My rage grew with every second I continued to think about him, so I decided to take my mind off the subject and get myself breakfast before I explode into a giant wolf. I walked into the kitchen and got some cereal. Sure I could go to Emily's house, but I had to wait here for Bella.

At around 9 o' clock I heard her truck pull up. I ran to get her door for her. "Hey Bells!" I said giving her my 1000 watt smile. She just giggled as I helped her out of her truck. "So what time are we going to the cliffs?" she asked grabbing me hand. "I thought we'd wait until 1:30. The water would be to cold for you if we go now." I said squeezing her hand. "Good call. So, what are we going to do until then?" she asked. I just smiled. "Why don't you choose. I don't care what we do as long as I'm with you." I said with a smile. "Why don't we just hang out and watch TV?" she said. "Fine by me." I said as we walked into the house. We sat down and turned on the TV. Law & Order was on. I looked at her and she nodded confirming that it is what she wanted to watch. Half way through the show she cuddled up to my side. I couldn't help but smile. Just her being around me instead of him made me want to smile. We stayed there for 2 hours managing to get through 4 episodes. We were like in our own little bubble that no one could pop. That is until Emery and Quil came in. "Hey Jake. You look like your getting to comfortable." laughed Quil. "Yeah let us have a turn!" said Embry standing in front of the TV. "Leave us alone." I growled. I can't believe they had the nerve to come here when they knew I was spending time with Bella. "Nah..." said Quil sitting down next to Bella. "I'll order if you don't get now." I said with a frown. "Ok, ok! We just came to say that Emily is making lunch. Bye!" Quil said getting up and leaving. "Jake maybe we should go. Plus I want to talk to Emily about the girls night out.I have a felling I will be here a little more often." Bella said getting up. I really didn't hear what she said before here more often, and honestly I didn't care. It means that I actually had a chance. "Ok, lets go!" I said as we left for Emily's.

When we got to Emily's we walked in to see the whole pack surrounding Paul and Leah armrestling. Bella went over to talk to Emily, so I decided to sit next to Embry and watch the fun. "What did I miss?" I asked looking at the match witch Leah seemed to be wining. "Nothing really. Paul said he could beat anyone at armrestling, so Leah challenged him. It's starting to look like he was wrong and she's gonna beat him." Embry said laughing. "Hey, I need to say I'm sorry 'bout earlier, but if you try and pull that shit again your a dead man." I said with a strait face. "Hey thanks for the apologize. I won't pull anything till she chooses. If she chooses you we will treat her right, but if she chooses that sparkly creep I'll kill him before he can do anything." Embry said giving me a reassuring look and a pat on the back. It was nice to know that no matter what he was on my side. "Thanks man, but I don't think it will lead to that. When this week is up I can guaranty she will be mine." I told him with a smile. He nodded. "Lunch is ready." called Emily. That gave Leah the advantage she needed and she beat Paul. "Ha I win! Pay up!" said Leah jumping up in the air and putting out her hand to claim her cash. "I want a rematch! It's no fair I get distracted when it comes to food!" Paul said getting annoyed. "Nope I won fair and square." said Leah adding food to her plate. Paul just left it at that for now.

After lunch Bella and I said are goodbyes. We walked back to my house cause I needed to get my swim trunks. "Can I also get my swim suit in my truck?" asked Bella. "Yeah sure." I said as we arrived at my house. "Wait right here." I said as I ran into the house and changed into my swim trunks. When I came back she had her swim bag in her hand. "You can get changed in the bath room." I said answering the unasked question. When she came out of the bathroom she was waring a blue cover up. "You ready?" She nodded. "Then lets go!" I said as we got in my car. The drive to the cliffs was pretty silent. I guess it was because last time she was at the cliffs she almost was killed by a sparkly creep then she almost drowned. "It's ok Bells we can jump from the lowest part of the cliff if your nervous." I said putting my hand on hers before we got out of the car. "Thanks Jake. I would like that." she said smiling at me. We made are way to the lowest part of the cliff and I looked at her. "Now you have 2 choices. I could jump first and catch you, or we can jump together." I said smiling at her. "Lets jump together." she said with a smile. I just nodded with a smile. This was the safer option to because if anything went wrong witch I'll make sure it doesn't, I won't have to look for her in the water. She blushed when she started to take he cover up off. She was waring a blue tankini. It fit her body perfectly. I couldn't help but stair. "Jake?" asked Bella waving her hand in front of my face. "Uhhhh... What!" I said snapping out of my trance. "Can we jump now?" she asked giggling. "Sure." I said picking her up bridal style. "JAKE!" she screamed laughing. I put he down and gave her a quick kiss. "Lets go!" she said grabbing my hand, then we jumped.

We spent the rest of the day jumping, swimming and laughing. It wasn't till 6:30 that Bella said she had to leave. We drove back to my house talking about how she wanted to spend with the girls next week. That made me smile because it means she was going to be on the rez, or in other words not with sparkle boy. When we got to my place she got changed. When she came out we sat down on the couch. "Jake I gotta go." she said leaning into me. "I know, but I don't want you to go." I said leaning back. She turned and kissed me. I through all my passion and love for her into that kiss. When we broke apart she smiled. "Jake I gotta go." "Fine." I said helping her get up. "Bye." she said planting one more kiss on my lips. I watched her drive away. When I couldn't hear her truck any more and ran into the woods to start my patrol for the rest of the day.

**GG: So did you like it!**

**SG: YEAH!**

**GG: PLEASE REVEiW! **

**SG: Yeah the more we get the more we will write!**

**GG: If we get 10 reviews by tomorrow at 5pm We will update next weekend!**

**SG: witch is a stretch for us with school...**

**GG: BYE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**GG: Hey What's up? I know it has been a while since I have posted do I'm just going to do the disclaimer then get this show on the road.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! SM does!**

Day 3 with Jacob

BPOV

I awoke to the sound of my alarm clock. I slapped my hand down to turn it off. 'Why do I still have my alarm if it's spring break?' I thought. I didn't want to wake up. I was having the best dream of all dreams. I was in a beautiful kitchen making cookies. There was this little boy who looked around 4 years of age staring at me. He looked just like Jacob with his rustic skin and black hair, but for some reason he had my eyes. All the confusion disappeared when the little boy spoke. 'Mommy, When's Dad going to be home?' Thats when I woke up to the sound of my alarm. I wanted so badly to stay with the little boy and see when "dad" came home. Though I'm pretty sure it was Jake I still wanted to know. I looked over at the clock. 8:30 am it read. I got out of bed and ran into the bathroom to have a quick shower. When I was done I brushed my teeth and went back to my room to find some clothes.

I finished changing and went down stairs, grabbed a pop tart and put it in the toaster. When it was done toasting I sat down at the small table in the kitchen and ate. I couldn't help but smile as I thought of seeing Jake again today. It had only been 2 days today being the third and I think I had already mad up my mind. I smiled as I finished my pop tart and headed out to my truck.

Jake was waiting at the door as always when I arrived. I opened my door and stepped out.

Jake gave me a big hug. "Hey Bells. I missed you." he said releasing me and grabbing my hand.

"I missed you to Jake." I said kissing his check. Sure it had only been like 14 hours since I had seen him, but it was still enough to make me uneasy. "So what are we doing today?" I asked.

He smiled at me and started walking (but mostly dragging me along) towards the woods. "I want to show you something I found during my patrol last night." he said with a eager smile pulling me faster.

I smiled as we walked into the forest. "That sounds cool, But Jake? Could you slow down? I'm not exactly a werewolf." I said trying to keep up with him.

He chuckled and started to slow down. "I forgot that you are still my clumsy Bella." he said with a laugh.

I frowned. "Shut up!" I said playfully smacking his arm.

He suddenly stopped. "Make me." he said with a smirk.

I realized what he was implying and rapped my arms around his neck. He slowly bent his head down and our lips met. I put my hands in his hair as our lips danced together in perfect synchronization. It wasn't long before I felt his tough press against my lips asking for entrance. I gasped at the sensation and he chuckled slowly pulling away. "Did I go to far?" he asked.

I frowned. "No, I was just shocked. I can tell you I liked it though." I said a small blush surfacing on my face.

He laughed again. "Good to know, but if we want to get back in time for lunch we might want to get moving." he said grabbing my hand again.

We continued walking until we came across a stream. We fallowed the path along the stream then stopped. In front of us was the most beautiful pond I had ever seen. It had a waterfall flowing into it and little river rocks along the area where the waterfall was.

I look around in amazement. "It's beautiful." I said astounded.

"Not as beautiful as you." said Jacob brushing a stray hair out of my face.

I continued to look around. 'I can't believe he found this for me.' I though to myself. I was completely speechless. Here was Jake trying his hardest to win me over. Not to mention I'm his imprint and was dating a vampire. 'Maybe I've known the answer all this time. I think it's time to let Jake off the hook.' I though. "Jake?" I asked.

"Yeah?" he asked looking in my eyes. His completely full of hope and love.

"I choose you." I stated.

He stared at me shocked. "But it's only been three days?" he stated unsure if what he heard was true.

"I know." I said leaning in to kiss him. The moment was ruined when my phone rang. 'Damn!' I though. I picked it up and flipped it open. "Hello" I said really annoyed.

"Bella! Bella! I just saw your future disappear!" yelled Alice into the phone.

"Well that makes sense since I chose Jacob." I said bluntly.

"But Bella! You're suppose to be with Edward forever!" she yelled loader.

At that I heard a growl coming from Jake. I put my hand on his arm to calm him down. "No Alice I'm not!" I said getting a little mad now.

"But Bella!"

"No!" I replied before she could try and make me feel guilty.

"Bella!..." Was the last thing I heard before I snapped my phone shut and put it back in my pocket.

Jake stared at me. He brought his hand up and cupped one of my cheeks. "Bells..." he said taking a breath. "Was it true?... Did you actually choose me?" he asked, but it was barely a whisper.

"Yes." I stated.

He leaned in and our lips met. It was the most passionate kiss we have had yet. It wasn't long before I felt his tongue against my lips. I let him in and our tongues danced battling for dominance. When we broke apart he pressed his for head to mine.

"I love you." he said looking into my eyes.

"I love you to." I said. I heard his stomach growl and I giggled. "Come on lets go get you some food." I said grabbing his hand and dragging him back towards the house.

When we got back to his house I mad us both sandwiches. Okay, I made Jake 3 but who's counting.

After we finished lunch we sat down on the couch and Jake turned on the TV. The Bachelor was on. I guess he left it there because he I though I liked this kind of stuff.

Thirty minutes into the show Jake spoke up. "I don't get how people like this stuff. It's pretty much 15 girls fighting over a guy that isn't even worth it." he said staring at the screen.

"It's apparently how some people find love. I totally agree that he isn't worth it though. Why have him when I have the best man I could ever ask for right next to me." I said smiling.

"Thanks honey." he said kissing my cheek. He looked over at the clock. "Damn it." he said annoyed.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"I have to be on patrol in a half hour. Mind if I drop you off at Emily's?" he explained.

"No I don't mind. Might as well tell the pack the news while we're there." I said getting up.

"Good point. Let's go." he said getting up and we walked out to the car.

When we got to Emily's house we walked into the normal pack antics. They had all just finished lunch and were now helping Emily. Probably on Sam's request.

"Hey Bella." Emily said smiling as always.

"Hi Emily." I said smiling back.

"What brings you here?" she asked still smiling.

"Well Jake has patrolling in a bit and I was wondering if I could help out here. We also have an announcement to make." I said blushing at bit, but still maintaining a smile.

"You are always welcome here. You can go ahead and make your announcement." she said clapping her hands to get every ones attention.

I blushed a bit and grabbed Jake's hand. "Um..." I stuttered looking around the room. "I chose Jake." I said smiling at the end.

I heard the room fill with whooping and congratulations. I smiled and blushed back.

I smiled to myself. 'This is were I belong.' I thought. Just then Leah walked up to me. She put her hand on my shoulder. "Thanks for making the right choice." she said. She smiled and walked away.

I smiled back at her. I never thought the day would come when i made Leah Clearwater smile.

A few minutes later Jacob came to say goodbye and left to go patrolling. I couldn't help but smile as I watched my soul mate walk out the door. Laughing and smiling like I have never seen him before.

I went back to help Emily finish cleaning up. As I did the dishes in the sink I looked out the window. I saw my red brown wolf looking at me with a wolfy grin. I smiled back as it turned his head and ran into the woods.

**GG: How did you like it? Good? Bad? The worst you have ever read? Please tell me. If you Review I will update faster!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**GG: Hey guys, I'm back. Thanks to the people who reviewed. The more you review the better the story will be and the faster I'll update. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! SM does.**

**JPOV**

_Jacob: Hey so are there any new trails?_

_Sam: No, no sign of the red head._

_Jacob: How long has it been since we found a trail?_

_Jared: 3 Weeks... Maybe we scared her off for good this time..._

_Jacob: What! Three weeks! Thats not good! She won't give up that easily! She must be planing something!_

_Sam: Jacob is right. The leech is most likely planing a very big, and probably her final attack._

_Jacob: She'll never get to Bella! She might as well give herself up to us._

_Embry: Yeah! There is no way that sparkly bitch is getting anywhere near Jake's imprint._

_Quil: Yeah! She can kiss her sparkly ass good bye!_

_Sam: Settle down and don't get cocky. She won't get past us, but we mustn't underestimate her. Focus on the task at hand for now._

_Leah: Yes oh great mighty alpha..._

_Paul: Piss off Leah! Leave Sam alone!_

_Leah: Shut your trap Paul!_

_Paul: Don't make me kick your ass Clearwater!_

_Leah: As if you ever could!_

_Sam: LEAH! PAUL! ENOUGH!_

_Leah: Hate you..._

_Jacob: Sam my patrol is done and Leah is getting on my nerves._

_Leah: Piss off Jake._

_Jacob: Can I go see Bella?_

_Sam: Sure you can see her. I'm sure you have things to discuss with her._

_Jacob: Thanks. I'll be back at 3:00am._

_Phases back..._

Once I was phased back I pulled on my cut offs and entered Emily's house. She and Bella were sitting on the couch talking about Emily's wedding. "Hey Bells!" I saids walking up to the couch ant taking a seat next to her.

"JAKE!" she said tackling me with a hug.

I smirked at her. "I missed you too honey." I said chuckling. I kissed her cheek and hugged her again. I breathed in her sent. 'Boy I could stay here in her arms forever.' I thought to my self. When I reluctantly pulled away I saw a big smile on her face. I smiled back at her.

Her smile got bigger. "Guess what?" she asked.

"What?" I replied curiously.

"Emily asked me to be one of her brides maids for the wedding!" she said in excitement.

"That's great!" I said mimicking her excitement. I gave her another peck on the cheek and grinned.

"So, anything new on patrolling?" She asked in a serious tone.

That tone made my grin fade away. "No. We haven't had a new trail in weeks. Sam and I think it's because she's planning something big. We are going to have to consult with the Cullens though." I said with a slight frown on my face. Just thinking of those leeches made me want to phase and rip them to shreds.

"Oh..." she said dropping her gaze then looking at the clock.

I look at the clock also. 5:30. Damn she has got to go home now and make dinner for Charlie. "Bells..." I looked at her.

"I have to go cook dinner for Charlie." she stated apologetically.

"I know." I said grabbing her hand making us both stand up. "Let's go. Bye Emily!" I said as I lead her out the door.

We walked back to where her truck was parked slowly and silently. We were very conferrable just in each others presence that there was no need for words. I watched as the wheels turned in her head. 'What was she thinking? I hope she's not reconsidering choosing me instead of the bloodsucker.'I thought anxiously to myself. We kept walking in silence. Neither one of us wanting to break it.

When we finally arrived at her truck she turned to me. "I have to go." she said breaking our silence.

"I know. I'm coming with you." I stated. I wasn't looking for permission.

"Jake..." she started, but I cut her off by putting my finger to her lips.

"Bella after the call you got from the lee... I mean Alice I don't know. I would feel more comfortable knowing everything works out okay." I said dropping my finger to cup her cheek.

"Okay." she said giving me a peck on the lips. "But I'm driving." she said hopping into the driver seat. I rolled my eyes at her and climbed into the passenger side and shut the door. She turned on the radio and started to drive. The song _That's what makes you beautiful _came on the radio. I smiled to myself listening to the lyrics. This song described Bella pretty well.

When we got to her house I saw the yellow porch out side. I looked at her anxiously as we stepped out of the truck. I was bombarded with the sickly sweet smell of leech. I felt my self start to shake a bit. Bella grabbed my hand witch calmed me down and lead me into the house.

Walking through the door we saw the pixie leech sitting on the couch staring at the wall like a statue. We walked into the living room and her head snapped to look at us. The next thing I know the leech is in Bella's face.

"Bella! Where the hell have you been!" she yelled with a angry look on her face.

I growled and pushed Bella behind me shielding her. "Your not suppose to be here leech. Bella chose me and you know it." I growled at her.

She just ignored me and continued talking. "Bella when your future disappeared Edward was with me. He knew it would mean you chose Jacob. He left before I could stop him. He's in Seattle. He sided with Victoria." the leech said bowing her head in shame and grief.

I growled again, finding it harder to keep control. "Alice, what do you mean he sided with Victoria. He said if I ever chose someone different he would except it and move on." Bella said pushing me aside.

"Bella if you haven't noticed my brother tends to lie, a lot." said Alice putting her hand on Bella's shoulder. I felt the tremors start in my body and growled. Alice took her hand off Bella and placed it on her hip. " For gods sake mutt I'm not going to hurt her!" Alice said annoyed.

"What does that mean Alice!" Bella half yelled.

"It means Edward has broken the treaty. Am I right Alice?" I asked my voice like acid. The leech nodded.

"When I had the vision of him going to her he had red eyes." she said bowing her head in disappointment and sorrow.

Bella looked at me with hope in her eyes. I sighed. "Alice if the murders and disappearances in Seattle are linked to Victoria as we think they are and Edward has broken the treaty I would like to ask you something. I will talk to Sam about this, but I think it's time to remake a treaty. If we want to get past this threat we will need each others help." I said sensibly.

I could tell Bella was happy was happy that I was trying to work with the leech. "Yes I agree. If it is possible do you think the pack could meet my family at the treaty line? Bring Bella with you we have much to discuss." the leech asked.

"Yes we can meet in half an hour. Do me a favor though. As much as I hate to do this, but I need you to take Bella with you because I don't think she will be comfortable riding on my back in wolf form." I said. I really didn't want to but I had no choice.

"Of course. Come on Bella." she said taking her hand.

"Bye sweetie." I said kissing her forehead and ran out the door.

Once I was in the woods I quickly took off my cut offs and phased.

_Jacob: Sam?_

_Sam: Yes Jacob?_

_Jacob: We need to meet the Cullens at the treaty line. Somethings have changed and we need to discuss them._

_Sam: Okay. Whats going on?_

_Jacob: I'll explain when the pack gets there. We can't waist any time. This might change the whole game._

_Sam: Okay._

**GG: So did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Please tell! **

**REVEIW!**

**REVEIW! REVEIW!**

**REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW!**

**REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW!**

**REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW!**

**REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey I'm back. Please read!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! All credit goes to SM!**

**BPOV**

When Jacob left Alice and I got into her car. "Alice are we going to the meeting now? We still have 30 minutes." I stated. Not that I minded being early. The faster we get there, the sooner I get to see Jacob again. I didn't like to be away from him for even a minute. It started to hurt after an hour though.

Alice looked at me with a apologetic look. "Sorry Bella but no. We need to tell the rest of the family were to meet. They already know about Edward. I am so sorry Bella, this is all my fault." Alice said. You could defiantly see the shame and regret on her face. Why was she blaming herself? This had nothing to do with her decision. She wasn't the one who decided to betray her whole family.

I looked at Alice. "It's not your fault. It's not even mine, and you know how much I love to take the blame. This is all on Edward. There was nothing you could do to stop him. Even if he didn't side with Victoria he would have still found a way to kill Jacob and break the treaty." I said with a reassuring glance.

"I know, but I am still going to try and earn forgiveness. My family and I will do anything to help you through the mess Edward has created. All you have to do is ask." she said the last part a little to cheerfully.

I knew Alice's version of earning forgiveness was taking me shopping. I frowned at the thought. "Alice there is only one thing I'm going to ask for you to do." I stated.

"And what is that?" she asked.

"Slow down. You are going 100 miles above the speed limit." I said fearfully looking at the speedometer. Alice chucked and slowed down. We were still above the speed limit, but not by much.

Before I knew it we arrived at the Cullens house. The whole family was waiting on the front porch for us. As I stepped out of the car I was greeted by 5 solum faces.

Esme was the first to approach me. "I am so sorry you have to go through this. I promise we will make it up to you." she said giving me a small hug.

I smiled back at her. "It's fine. I understand." I said trying to hide my fear.

Carlisle came up to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "I'm afraid it is not fine. You can't even imagine how sorry I am. I will take full responsibility for his actions." he said. You could clearly tell he was ashamed.

The rest of the family gave quick apologies leaving Rosalie for last. She approached me slowly. "I'm sorry for what my ass hole of a brother did. He had no right to do so. I am glad though that you are staying human. It's the right path to take." she said smiling at the last bit.

After all the unnecessary apologies we all headed off to go meet with the pack. When we got there the only to people in their human form were Sam and Jacob.

I ran strait into Jacob's arms and gave him a big hug. "I missed you." I whispered in his ear. The thirty minutes I had spent without them had to have been the longest thirty minutes of my life.

I could hear him inhale and take in my sent. "I missed you to." he said burrowing his head in the crook of my neck.

Are little moment was ruined by a cough, coming from Emmett. I rolled my eyes and pulled away from Jacob. He kept his arm around my waist to keep me close. I leaned into his side and faced the Cullens.

Carlisle cleared his throat and began to speak. "We have called you here to inform you that my son Edward has sided with Victoria. Now before you ask, yes this means he broke the treaty. I am willing to take full responsibility for my son's actions, but I must warn you. Victoria is creating an army of new born vampires consisting of around twenty or so, plus 3 older ones." Carlisle said with a somber yet serious look in his eyes.

"Twenty vampires is a lot, but as long as they come separately and we can pick them off in small groups the pack should be able to handle it. But if I may ask. What is it that makes new borns as you call them so special? " he asked with a serious tone.

"New borns are a lot stronger then us because their on blood still lingers in their tissues. I am also sorry to say that these vampires will not come separately like normal nomads. They will attack all at once, and if you don't now how to fight them it will be a bloody battle with lots of lives lost." Carlisle said.

"How do you expect my pack to survive this?" Sam asked with a stern expression. You could even see a bit of worry in his eyes.

"We would like to remake the treaty that my son Edward has broken so we can work together. My son Jasper has a lot of experience with battling new borns and can train us. It will also give us the advantage of numbers on are side. We feel terrible about this situation and will do every thing we can to make sure Bella and her loved ones are safe." Carlisle explained.

"We will not hold you son's mistake against you because this situation needs team work if we want to survive. The old treaty is enough although we would like to make a slight change." Sam said. I have to thank him for trying to work with the Cullens. I know this must be hard for him and the rest of the pack.

"What is the change that you ask for?" asked Carlisle. You could hear the curiosity in his voice.

"We would like the Swans residence as part of our territory. I understand that your family is friendly with her and you will be aloud to visit with her permission, but only you six. Any other vampire will be destroyed. This will put us at ease because Bella is Jacob's imprint. Not to mention the only imprint to live off the reservation in all of our history." Sam said. The last part made me smile. They were protecting me yet they were respecting me for wanting to keep in touch with the Cullens. I can't believe they are sacrificing so much for me.

"I think that is a very reasonable request considering what we have gotten you into. When would you like to start the training?" asked Carlisle.

"As soon as possible." said Sam.

"Okay. How about 6:30 pm tomorrow. That will give you time to rest and discuss anything else or put together battle strategy suggestions." Carlisle said. 'Hmmm... I wonder if I could convince Jacob of taking me to the training. No, that might be to much for him. He is all ready sacrificing to much for me.' I thought.

"Yes we will see you tomorrow here." said Sam shaking his hand in agreement. With that the Cullens left. Leaving the pack, Jake, Alice, and I.

I turned to Jacob and gave him a quick kiss. "Alice is going to take me back. Okay?" I asked him.

"Okay." he said leaning in for a hug. "I'll climb through your window later." he said giving me one last kiss before heading off into the woods.

The car ride home was silent. I could tell Alice was sad that she could no longer come and go as she pleased. When we got home I climbed out of the car and said goodbye. As I watched her drive off I laughed to my self. How the hell does she not get a ticket. She must have been going at least 150 miles an hour.

I walked into the house and started dinner for Charlie. I mad him spaghetti and meatballs. Charlie came home soon after I finished dinner. We ate in our comfortable silence as always. When dinner was done Charlie grabbed a beer from the fridge and went to sit in his chair. He turned the TV on to ESPN while I did the dishes. I could hear him yelling at the TV. Something about the play not being a fault. When I was done the dishes I put them away and washed my hands. "Dad. I'm going to go to bed. I told Charlie as I passed him on my way up.

"Okay, Bells. Goodnight." he said barley looking away from the screen.

"Night Dad." I said as I walked up the stairs. I went into my room and grabbed my bag of toiletries and olds sweats and a tank top. I headed to the bathroom hoping by the time I got back Jake would be there waiting for me.

**Hope you liked it. Tell me how you feel! Don't hesitated to point out things you like or want me to change. And don't forget to review!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey I'm sorry it's been a while, and this one is a little short. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TWILIGHT!**

JPOV

I watched out side Bella's window as she entered her room. She grabbed a bag, then walked out. I could hear the faint sound of water running. She must be having a shower. I smiled to myself. Time to go through the window. I gracefully swung myself through her window, into her room without a sound. I sat down on her bed and waited for her to come in.

Five minutes later I herd the door knob turn. When Bella opened the door she smiled at me. " Hey Jake." she said putting the little bag in her hands on her desk.

I smiled back at her. Her hair was still wet and she was in some old sweats and a t-shirt. "Hey Bells. You tiered?" I asked her. She must have been, it had been a really long day. She just broke up with her boyfriend only to find out he was out to kill her.

She came up and lied down on her bed. "Yeah... Could you stay... At least until I fall asleep?" She asked yawning.

I lay down next to her. "Of course Bells. I'll be here all night if I have to." I said wrapping my arms around her waist. She just nodded and snuggled closer to me. It wasn't long until I could hear soft snores from her. I listened to the beat of her heart until I too feel asleep.

(_Italic = Dream_)

_I was walking on the beach with Bella. She was slightly older, around 28 but still looked almost the same. We were walking hand in hand, watching the waves role by._

_A little boy ran up to me. He was tugging on the edge of my shorts. "Daddy! Daddy! Look what I found!" The little boy said excitingly. _

_I bent over to look what he had in his hand. The little boy had a small crab. "That's really cool sport." I said ruffling his hair. _

_He smiled at me and nodded. I mentally gasped when I looked into the little boys eyes. There was no mistaking them. Those were Bella's eyes. The little boy started to run to a bucket by the forest and put the crab inside. I looked at the boy again. From afar he looked like me. Tan skin dark hair... And Bella's eyes. I smiled to myself. He must have been are child. _

_Bella and I sat on a log as we watched the boy continue to play. I closed my eyes and felt the ocean breeze on my face. I felt content, but the feeling didn't last long. The wind shifted and I smelt the unmistakable sent of leech fill the air. I looked around to see where the sent was coming from. Sure enough there was a leech standing right in front of the little boy. _

_I felt fear overtake my body. " Tyler watch out!" I screamed as I raced to the boy. I was too late. The leech had already bit him and sucked him dry. "No!" I screamed._

I jolted upright in bed sweating. I looked at Bella who was still sound asleep. I then looked at the clock. 6:00 am. I suddenly heard a noise coming from Charlie's room. I froze hoping her was still sleeping. I heard foot steps coming up the hall. 'Damn it!' I thought to myself. As quickly and quietly as possible I ran into Bella's closet. I heard the door of her room open then close. I waited till I heard the sound of the his car leave until I went to go lie down again.

At around 10:30 I woke up again. I glanced over at Bella who was still asleep. I smiled to myself. 'Man I could get use to waking up like this.' I thought. I reached over and brushed a stray hair from her face. Just as I was moving my hand away her eyes fluttered open. "Good morning sleepy head." I smiling at how cute she looked.

She smiled up at me. "Good morning Jake. What time is it?" she asked yawning.

I smiled and looked at the clock. "Around 10:35 beautiful." I said positioning on my side so I was fully facing her.

She turned to face me still looking tiered. "Has Charlie left yet?" she asked.

"Yeah, he left at around 6. I hid in the closet when he came to check on you." I said giving her a smile.

She sat up in bed and ran a hand through her hair. "Wow. Well now that I'm up, what do you want to do?" she asked now fully standing up.

I got up and laughed pulling her towards me. "Well I just know Sam is going to call a pack meeting, so might as well head to Emily's now." I said starting to drag her out of the room.

She laughed and shoved me to the side. "Good point. At least let me change though." she said grabbing some clothes from her closet and the bag I saw her with last night.

I laughed again then followed her out of her room. I turned to head down stairs to make breakfast for the two of us. I found some pop tarts in the cabinet and put them in the toaster. Then I got out the juice. When everything was done I set it on the small table. 'There, everything is perfect. Well at least for what I'm capable of.' I thought to my self.

After around ten minuets of waiting I herd Bella coming down the stairs. "Hey you made us breakfast!" she said as she entered the kitchen.

I smiled as she went to sit down. "Well yeah. I had to make myself use full some how." I said with a chuckle.

"Oh Jake, you didn't have to do this. I could have made us some breakfast. You and the pack do enough by protecting me." she said.

"Nonsense Bells." I said motioning for her to sit down. When she was finally seated I sat down next to her. We ate in silence. When we were finished she pick up the plates and cups and brought them to the kitchen. When the dishes were done we head out side and drove to Emily's.

**Hope you liked it!**

**Review!**

**Review! Review!**

**Review! Review! Review!**

**Review! Review! Review! Review!**

**Review! Review! Review! Review! Review!**


End file.
